A support device can be any device that supports an occupant. For example, a support device can be a recliner, a chair, a couch, a bed, a seat, and/or the like. Support devices can be found virtually anywhere, such as in an automobile, a train, an airplane, and/or in a home or office. Recently, climate control devices have been added to various portions of support devices, such as a seating portion, a backrest portion, armrests, headrests, floor panels, side panels, etc., or a combination thereof. Climate control devices may enhance the comfort of an occupant using a support device by passing air towards the occupant; removing air from the vicinity of the occupant; or both. The air passed towards the occupant can be ambient air, warm air, cool air, or a combination thereof.
As can be imagined, attaching a climate control device to a support device can be desirable; however, once attached, some challenges exist in ensuring that the climate control device functions properly. For example, some climate control devices are designed to move air between an air mover and an air distribution structure. Typically, an air distribution structure comprises a spacer layer, a spacer layer attached to a cushion or portion of the support device, such as the seating portion; or a spacer layer attached to a cover layer, which together may form a bag structure. During use, air can be moved from the air mover to the spacer layer, the air distribution structure or both, which may require the flow path of the air to abruptly change directions. Abrupt changes in the flow path may undesirably cause backpressure in the system. Moreover, during use, when an occupant is seated in the seating portion, the weight of an occupant may cause the seating portion to compress and collapse onto the climate control device, which may undesirably block the passage or flow of air between the air mover and the air distribution structure. Moreover, securely attaching the air mover to the spacer layer, the air distribution structure, or both can be challenging, and maintaining a secure connection therebetween over the life of the support device can be especially challenging.
What is needed, therefore, is a connector that can address at least one of the aforementioned issues. For example, it would be attractive to have a connector that can prevent blockages in the passage or flow of air between the air mover and the spacer layer or the air distribution structure when a portion of the support device is compressed, such as by the weight of an occupant. It would be attractive to have a connector that can avoid abrupt changes in the direction of airflow from the air mover to the spacer layer or the air distribution structure. That is, it would be desirable to have a connector that can smoothly transition the flow of air therebetween to reduce turbulent airflow. It would be attractive to have a connector that can easily and securely connect an air mover to a spacer layer or an air distribution structure. It would be desirable to have a connector that can maintain a connection between an air mover and a spacer layer or an air distribution structure over the life of the climate control device, the support device, or both. It would be desirable to have a connector that is lightweight, can be manufactured relatively inexpensively, and can be easily installed.